Como el Grinch no tolero a los Animaniacs en Navidad
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: En Villaquién, el Grinch vivió toda su vida en las montañas y decide en robar la navidad para los Quienes. Sin embargo, 3 hermanos muy alocados se van a entrometerse en su camino en robarla. Nueva Imagen de Portada del 27 del abril del 2020 creada por mi.


En un mundo donde se habitaba la felicidad, se encontraba Villaquién que era el lugar exacto para la navidad. Ahí se encontraba los Villaquienes quienes preparaban todo para que ese día llegara con una gran sonrisa para ellos. Sin embargo, lo alto de una montaña a las afueras de Villaquién se encontraba un ser a quien odiaba la navidad con todo saber. Su nombre era el Grinch. Este ser muy verdoso se encontraba mirando el pueblo escuchando algunos villancicos que para él era muy tedioso.

Grinch: "No puedo creerlo, se acerca esa insignificante fiesta que hacen los Quienes. Son tan fastidiosas que hacen que mis dientes se muevan muy chillosas" –dijo rechinando sus dientes mientras se metía en su cueva.

Al meterse en su cueva solitaria, encontró a su perro y acompañante Max quien estaba echado en su cama y levanto su mirada al ver a dueño quien siempre estaba de muy mal humor.

Grinch: "Ya lo sé Max, a ti también te molesta la Na…" –dijo tratando de decir la palabra que le disgustaba –Navi… Navi… Na… ¡ **Navidad**!" –grito haciendo un Eco.

Max se echó a dormir mientras observaba al Grinch sentarse en su sillón con una mirada molesta y saco un libro para entretenerse un poco sin ningún logro propio.

Grinch: "Este libro ya lo leí, es tan… interesante" –dijo mientras observaba la portada del libro –"¡Como amar a la navidad!" –grito mientras lanzaba el libro a lo lejos.

El Grinch molesto estaba y no había ninguna razón para que su odio por la navidad sea muy escaba. ¿Era por qué tenía un tornillo suelto? ¿O tenía la cabeza demasiada apretada? Quien sabe, pero el motivo verdadero seria que en su corazón era tan pequeño como una nuez.

Grinch: "Si quiero sobrevivir a esa espantosa festividad, tengo que tener todo lo necesario para estar en tranquilidad" –dijo mientras corría a su cocina.

Max se levantó de su cama y fue donde la cocina solo para observar a Grinch buscando para lado muy desesperado.

Grinch: "La comida… ¡No esta!" –grito.

Max le ladro indicándole algo.

Grinch: "Por supuesto que no me comí toda la comida…" –dijo mientras observaba a su perro quien tenía las cejas bajadas –"Ok, talvez solo un poco. Bueno, solo nos queda una opción… ir a Villaquién a buscar toda la comida" –dijo con un suspiro de derrota.

Max ladro de alegría ya que, a diferencia de su amo, a él le encantaba la Navidad a pesar que el Grinch le prohibiera. El Grinch sacado un disfraz se preparaba a toda audaz para ir directo a Villaquién.

Grinch: "Vamos Max, no quiero pasar todo mi tiempo en esa aldea" –dijo mientras caminaba en lo más bajo de la montaña para llegar a la Villa.

En Villaquién, todos los Quienes se preparaban para que la Navidad de este año fuera perfecta. Sin embargo, 3 hermanos de aspecto extraños caminaban por todo el lugar cantando unos villancicos dando saltos en todos lados. Ellos eran los Animaniacs y sus nombres eran Yakko, Wakko y Dot quienes eran los hermanos Warner y la hermana Warner.

 **Trio** : "CAMPANA POR DOQUIER

RESUENAN SIN CESAR,

PROCLAMAN CON PLACER

QUE HOY ES NAVIDAD"

 **Yakko** : "LOS NIÑOS QUE AQUÍ ESTÁN"

 **Wakko** : "NO DEJAN DE CANTAR"

 **Dot** : "DE ESTE DÍA DE AMOR…"

 **Trio** : "Y BUENA VOLUNTAD.

¡OH! NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD,

HOY ES NAVIDAD,

ES UN DÍA DE ALEGRÍA

Y FELICIDAD"

 **Yakko** : ESTE DÍA LLEGO

 **Wakko** : CON TODO SU ESPLENDOR

 **Dot** : "QUE NOS HARÁ REÍR Y CANTAR…"

 **Trio** : "A TODO SIN CESAR"

¡OH! NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD,

HOY ES NAVIDAD,

ES UN DÍA DE ALEGRÍA

Y FELICIDAD ¡OH!"

(Terminaron parándose en la fuente de la Villa)

Todos los Quienes aplaudían por el espectáculo que hicieron los hermanos Warner y estos salieron de la plaza mientras los saludaban mientras se retiraban.

Wakko: "Guau, ese villancico salió muy bien" –dijo comiéndose un jengibre.

Yakko: "Bien hermanos, ya que estamos en esta villa y no sabemos cómo entramos, que les parece si damos un vistazo" –dijo proponiéndoles.

Dot: "Oh sí, ahí veo una tienda de comida" –dijo señalando el lugar.

Wakko corrió directo hacia el lugar y Yakko junto con Dot entraron a la tienda. Dentro de la tienda, Wakko Y Dot buscaba en cada almacén mientras que Yakko cargaba una canasta para llevarse todo lo necesario para pasar la Navidad.

Wakko: "Nos llevaremos esto, esto, esto, esto, esto, esto y un poco de esto" –dijo poniendo una cantidad de comida.

Dot: "¿Y cómo vamos a pagar todo esto?" –dijo sosteniendo unas bebidas.

Yakko: "No se preocupen, el Sr. Plotz nos prestó su tarjeta de créditos y dijo que nos podríamos gastar en todo lo que queramos"

Wakko y Dot saltaron de alegría mientras se iban a los cajeros para pagar toda la comida.

Wakko: "Que amable fue el Sr. Plotz por prestarnos su tarjeta de crédito" –dijo mientras sostenía toda la comida para que no se cayera.

Yakko: "Sí, claro que nos prestó" –dijo con una sonrisa para sí mismo.

En la puerta principal de la tienda, el Grinch quien estaba disfrazado entro mientras que Max sostenía una canasta caminando al lado de su amo.

Grinch: "Bien Max, compremos todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a esta fiesta luminosa y poder estar en paz" –dijo agarrando unos frascos de mermelada.

En el cajero, Wakko ponía toda la comida en el mostrador haciendo que el cajero Quien se sorprendiera por la cantidad.

Dot: "Yakko, por favor, ¿podrías traerme unos cereales con estrellas sabor a fresa con un frasco de leche? Se me olvido" –dijo poniendo unos ojos de perro.

Yakko rodeo sus ojos y acaricio la cabeza de su hermana mientras se iba donde el pasillo de cereales para conseguir el cereal de su hermana. Al estar ahí, observo a una niña que estaba tratando de sacar un cereal que estaba muy alto y no podría alcanzarlo.

Yakko: Oye, ¿necesita ayuda? –dijo ofreciéndose.

"Oh sí, por favor señor" –dijo poniendo los mismos ojos de perro como le hizo su hermana.

Yakko escalo las barreras de los mostradores y saco el cereal tanto para su hermana como para la de la niña y le entrego.

"Muchas gracias señor, estoy agradecida" –dijo observando su cereal.

Yakko: "No fue nada pequeña, me encanta ayudar"

De pronto, la niña noto algo extraño en Yakko y era por su físico haciendo que el hermano mayor se extrañara.

"No pareces un Quién, ¿eres de otra aldea?" –le pregunto.

Yakko: "Bueno, yo mejor diría una…"

De ahí, un hombre paso por su camino mientras revisaba algunos cereales.

Yakko: "Oiga, se pide permiso antes de pasar encima de los demás" –le dijo al tipo.

La persona se trataba del Grinch quien estaba disfrazado y no le intereso en absoluto en lo que dijo Yakko.

Grinch: "¿Qué? Si claro, bien hecho niño" –dijo sin saber lo que decía.

Yakko y la niña se miraron y luego sus miradas se volvieron en la de Max quien movía su cola al momento de verlos, Yakko le acaricio su cabeza y volvió hacia su dueño.

Yakko: "Sabes, para ser un Quién, eres bastante grosero" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Grinch: "¡No soy un Quién, soy el…! –de pronto se detuvo para no revelar su verdadera identidad mientras sostenía a Yakko agarrándolo de sus brazos elevándolo hacia atrás.

Yakko noto la liga de la máscara del Grinch y se le ocurrió una idea.

Yakko: "Oye amigo, déjame ayudarte con eso" –dijo sosteniendo la parte central de la máscara.

Grinch: "Oye, ¡¿Qué crees que ha…?!"

De ahí, Yakko soltó la máscara haciendo que chocara en la cara del Grinch para luego se chocara con todos los cereales mientras caía junto con algunos cereales.

Yakko: "Bueno niña, nos vemos para otra ocasión" –dijo despidiéndose de ella.

"Hasta luego y me llamo Cindy Lu" –dijo alzando su brazo para despedirse.

Yakko hizo lo mismo y fue donde el cajero para pagar toda la comida y al momento de hacerlo todos ellos se fueron para conseguir un lugar para dormir. Mientras tanto, el Grinch se había recuperado luego del golpe que se había hecho y volvió a seguir con lo suyo y compro todo lo necesario para irse a su montaña.

Grinch: "Todo salió tan bien como lo planee" –dijo quitándose la máscara.

De ahí, Max ladro 2 veces indicando que se reía por lo que había ocurrido en la tienda. El Grinch lo miro con una mueca entrecerrando sus ojos y alzo su pierna y silbando lo pateo haciendo que Max metiera su cabeza en la nieve.

Grinch: "Ups, mi pierna se controla sola" –dijo mientras caminaba.

Max hizo un gruñido y continúo caminando cargando las compras para llegar a la montaña.

10 minutos habían pasado y el Grinch estaba totalmente cansado, se sentó en el sofa agarrando su periódico mientras escuchaba los villancicos muy catastróficos.

Grinch: "Arch, todavía siguen cantando esos Quienes. Sí que son bastantes molestosos" –dijo mientras se concentraba en su periódico.

Mientras seguía leyendo su periódico una mano cambio de sección para ver las tiras cómicas.

Grinch: "Uy, las tiras cómicas. Gracias amigo" –dijo comenzaba a leer.

De pronto, de un saltón mientras gritaba de horror observo a un ser pequeño que le provocaría un mal sabor.

Grinch: "¡¿Quién eres tú?!" –dijo señalándolo.

La persona observaba todo el lugar teniendo su lengua en su boca y se paró en el sofa para conversar con el Grinch haciendo que el verdoso se impacientara.

Wakko: "Este lugar está un poco sucio" –dijo observándolo hacia sus ojos.

El Grinch con los ojos en blanco observo su hogar y lo que le dijo el niño estaba en lo cierto y tenía que limpiar.

Grinch: "Es cierto. Max, tráeme la esponja y la cube… Un momento, ¿Quién eres?" –dijo agarrando a Wakko por su gorro.

De ahí, el Grinch observo a 2 iguales a él solo que el primero era más alto y el otro se trataba de una niña.

Grinch: "¿Otros más? Creo que la cueva esta infectadas de bichos raros" –dijo mientras gruñía.

Wakko se soltó del Grinch y se juntó con sus hermanos haciendo que el verdoso malhumorado los observara.

Grinch: "¿Qué clase de Quienes son ustedes? Pareces perros, gatos, conejos o lo que sea" –dijo mirándolo con mala cara.

Yakko/Wakko: "¡Somos los hermanos Warner!"

Dot: "Y la hermana Warner"

De ahí, los Animaniacs se pusieron en la espalda del Grinch para presentarse cada uno.

Yakko: "Soy Yakko

Wakko: "Y yo Wakko"

Dot: "Y yo soy la princesa Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III. Pero puedes llamarme Dot y si me llamas Dotty atiéndete a las consecuencias" –dijo amenazándolo para luego darle una sonrisa.

El Grinch se asustó un poco y luego tomo a los hermanos Warner para lanzarles al suelo mientras lo miraba con ojos de ira.

Grinch: "¿Cómo entraron a la cueva?" –dijo haciendo una mueca molesta.

Yakko: "Por la puerta principal" –dijo mostrándole la puerta abierta.

Grinch: "¿Y cómo así?"

Dot: "La llave que estaba en el tapete" –dijo mostrándole la llave.

El Grinch bajo sus cejas mientras hacia una mueca.

Grinch: "Nota, no dejar la llave debajo del tapete" –dijo mientras miraba a los hermanos –"Bueno, al parecer no saben de quien es esta temible cueva" –dijo haciendo una voz siniestra mal imitada.

Yakko: "De un oso"

Grinch: "No…"

Wakko: "Del abominable hombre de las nieves"

Grinch: "No…"

Dot: "¡De Santa Claus!"

Grinch: "¡ **NOOOOO**!" –grito haciendo que los hermanos se alzaran hacia atrás mientras observaba al Grinch –"Esta es la cueva de un ser temido, odiado, despiadado y altamente guapo que jamás se lo imaginaron… El Grinch" –grito tal alto que se escuchó un Eco.

Yakko: "El Grinch… pensé que era la casa de Jim Carrey" –dijo observando el lugar.

Grinch: "¿De quién?" –pregunto.

De pronto, los hermanos Warner oyeron unos villancicos que provenía de la aldea y fueron rápidamente para observarlo. El Grinch sin ninguna aceptación fue directo hacia afuera junto con Max para observar a los hermanos quienes con un telescopio gigante observaba a los Quienes tomándose de las manos mientras cantaba rodeando el gran árbol que había en la aldea.

Wakko: "Cielos, se están divirtiendo ahí abajo" –dijo mirando desde el telescopio.

Grinch: "¿Divirtiéndose? Solo se toman de las manos mientras cantan estúpidas canciones de la Na…vi… arg…"

Dot: "¿Navidad?"

Grinch: "Sí, solo son unas molestias" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Yakko: ¿Por qué no observa desde el telescopio y lo juzga usted mismo?

El Grinch sin ninguna objeción fue directo hacia el telescopio y observo alegría y amor en Villaquién, cosa que él no lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Recordando sus momentos de niñez cuando era solo un pequeño Grinch solitario que observaba a los demás divirtiéndose y comiendo, llevándolo a que se fuera del lugar en donde creció para ser la persona que ya era.

Grinch: "Esos recuerdos, todos… son…"

De pronto, tiro el telescopio hacia abajo y tomo a los hermanos y los pateo muy lejos de su montaña haciendo que el Grinch se fuera muy molesto por los recuerdos que le vino. Los Animaniacs daban unas volteretas haciendo una gigantesca bola de nieve hasta llegar a Villaquién en donde chocaron con un poste haciendo que se derrumbara la bola gigante de nieve mientras sacaba sus cabezas de ella.

Yakko: "Ese sujeto no es muy amigable" –dijo sacándose de la nieve junto con sus hermanos.

Wakko: "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

Dot: "Mejor vayamos donde los Quienes para cantar los villancicos"

Yakko y Wakko asintieron mientras se iban hacia el gran árbol de la aldea.

El Grinch quien corría de un lado a otro pensaba en algo para que se terminara la Navidad de una vez por todas.

Grinch: "Estúpidos Quienes, estúpidos niños, estúpida Navidad, no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo" –dijo cayéndose de rodillas.

Max de ahí observo a un Santa Claus de juguete haciendo que el Grinch lo mirara y un plan se le vino a la mente.

Grinch: "Eso es, con tal solo ponerme este disfraz…" –dijo mientras salía de la cueva para observar la aldea –"Podre robar su navidad, para siempre" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Max se encogió mientras observaba al Grinch caminar hacia su habitación mientras buscaba una tela roja gigante y unos algodones.

Grinch: "Ahora con estas cosas podre ser Santa Claus el que, en vez de darles regalos, lo robara a ellos" –dijo mientras se preparaba.

El Grinch cosía sin parar para que su plan pueda ser muy colosal, no paro hasta terminar todo su disfraz y preparar un trineo gigante y les tomo 2 horas en hacerlo hasta terminarlo.

Grinch: "Ahora, solo me falta una cosilla" –dijo mientras observaba a Max con una sonrisa.

Max negó con la cabeza y el Grinch fue directo hacia encontrar un cuerno de un reno y se lo puso en la cabeza de su mascota mientras observaba su diseño.

Grinch: "Max, tu será mi acompañante de esta aventura. ¿No es emocionante?"

Max ladro indicándole que no.

Grinch: "Perfecto. Ahora que todo está listo, este año la Navidad para los Quienes será la última que verán y lo voy a disfrutar" –dijo preparando todo.

Dentro de la cueva, los Animaniacs se encontraba observando todo y se escondieron para que el Grinch no lo notase.

Dot: "Escucharon, quiere robar la Navidad por completo"

Yakko: "Ya lo sé, es por eso que tengo una canción para esto" –dijo entregándole a cada uno un libreto.

Wakko: "Nada mal, es genial"

El Grinch preparaba todo para todo para dar inicio su plan en robar la Navidad.

Grinch: "Es hora de robar la Navidad por completo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

De pronto se oyó un sonido de Jazz indicando que sonaría una canción, los Animaniacs salieron con unos trajes negros y Dot con un vestido negro y usaban unos lentes oscuros mientras cantaban.

 **Yakko** : "Que vileza sr. Grinch

Usted es cruel!"

 **Wakko** : "Es tan tierno como un cactus

Y en sus venas corre hielo

Sr. Grinch!"

 **Dot** : "Es una banana podrida de la cual…

 **Trio** : "¡Come su piel!"

El Grinch no entendía lo que ocurría, pero al tratarse de una canción que hablaba sobre él a la perfección no decidió en unírselos.

 **Wakko** : "Debe aceptarlo es un monstruo

Sr. Grinch es verdad"

 **Grinch** : "¡Usted es despiadaaaado!"

 **Yakko** : "Por sesos tiene arañas

Y alma no le han dado Wowowo

Sr. Grinch"

 **Dot** : "No me le acerco porque…

Trio: ¡En verdad le tengo pavor!

El Grinch junto con Max salieron de la cueva con el trineo y el perro disfrazado de reno comenzó a correr pese a la nieve.

Grinch: "Vamos Max, la Navidad no se robará sola" –dijo montando del trineo.

Trio: ¡Y nadie lo niega!

El trio de hermanos gritaron la última estrofa montados en el trineo mientras que el Grinch solamente los miraban sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con un árbol debido a que Max había perdido el control.

 **¡PAF!**

El Grinch se salió de la nieve que choco con el árbol y saco el trineo, las bolsas y Max mientras continuaba su viaje.

 **Yakko** : "Es malvado, sr. Grinch"

 **Dot** : "Con termitas sonrisas da" **(dijo con una mueca)**

 **Wakko: "** Tiene toda la ternura"

 **Trio** : "Que en el cocodrilo hay

¡Sr. Grinch!"

El Grinch finalmente había llegado a Villaquién y preparo las bolsas para saquear los obsequios y adornos que se encontraba por doquier.

 **Yakko** : "Si me dan a escoger prefiero mejor con el…

 **Trio** : "¡Cocodrilo estar!"

Los 3 hermanos terminaron la canción y al momento de hacerlo, el Grinch los metió en un saco y se fue corriendo hacia una montaña para así deshacerlos. Pateo el saco y este cayo en lo más profundo de la nieve para así dejarlo hacer su trabajo.

Grinch: "Perfecto. Ahora con el plan" –dijo corriendo a Villaquién.

El Grinch observo cada hogar para así poder robar a cada Quién sus objectos navideños, Todas las ventanas estaban oscuras. La nieve silenciosa estaba en los techos. Todos los Quienes soñaban sueños dulces sin problemas algunos y el Grinch aprovecho eso para hacer sus fechorías.

Grinch: "Bien, es hora de comenzar"

Luego se fue por la chimenea. Un aprieto bastante ceñido. Pero, si Santa Claus podría hacerlo, entonces también el Grinch. Estuvo atascado solo una vez, por un momento o dos. Luego, él asomó la cabeza por la chimenea, dónde los calcetines pequeños de los Quienes estaban en una fila.

Grinch: ¨Estos calcetines son las primeras cosas que irán al saco" –dijo sacando cada calcetín de la fila.

Luego, él se rió con una sonrisa malévola. Robó todos los regalos, Bicicletas, Patines, Tambores, Juguetes, Ayeaye. Él metió todo en las bolsas. Luego, él metió las bolsas en la chimenea.

Grinch: "Todo está saliendo a la perfección" –dijo metiéndose en la chimenea.

Afuera de la aldea, los hermanos Warner observaba como el Grinch salía de casa en casa mientras agarraba una inmensa bolsa.

Dot: "Ese tipo no tiene remedio"

Wakko: "¿No lo detenemos?" –le pregunto a Yakko.

Yakko: "Claro, solo mentémonos en una casa que no ha saqueado para así tomarlo por sorpresa… ¡Ahí!" –dijo señalando una casa muy bien decorada.

El trio corrieron hacia el hogar para así el plan de Grinch puedan acabar.

Mientras tanto con el Grinch, se metió en el congelador. Robó comida de los Quienes, Robó flan de los Quienes, Robó carne asada, Vació el congelador, Robó la última lata de picadillo que quedaba.

Grinch: "Uhm, creo que una mordida no me caería mal" –dijo tragándose el flan de los Quienes.

Metiendo la comida en la chimenea, el Grinch fue hacia otra casa para así poder hacer su labor. Al momento de entrar, y sin darse cuenta, 3 miradas lo estaban observando mientras se escondían.

Wakko: "Ahí está, ¿quieres que lo aplaste con mi mazo?" –dijo sacando su mazo.

Yakko: "Aun no, veamos lo que hará" –dijo mirando al Grinch.

El Grinch saqueaba en cada parte de la casa para que no quedara absolutamente nada. Adornos, comida, regalos y demás cosas los metió en la bolsa. De pronto su mirada se volvió en el árbol de Navidad y una sonrisa malévola se le apareció.

Grinch: "Esto, si o si me lo llevo" –dijo agarrando el árbol.

De pronto para su sorpresa, los hermanos Warner aparecieron dentro del árbol haciendo que el Grinch hiciera un chillido.

Yakko: "Hola Grinchis"

Dot: "¿Nos extrañaste?"

De ahí, los 3 hermanos le dieron un beso haciendo que el Grinch se disgustara y comenzara a escupir por el beso que había recibido.

Grinch: "Ustedes, ya me están colmando la paciencia" –dijo tratando de sacarlos del árbol.

De pronto, unos pasos se escuchaban en la parte superior de la casa y el Grinch con los Animaniacs observaron a una pequeña quien se había despertado por un vaso de agua, Cindy Lu era y observo al Grinch quien supuso que se trataba de Santa Claus.

Cindy Lu: Santa Claus, ¿Por qué te estas llevando nuestro árbol de Navidad? –pregunto inocentemente.

El Grinch quien era bastante astuto se le ocurrió una idea para así poder engañar a la pequeña.

Grinch: "Pues veras mi dulce pequeña" –dijo con una sonrisa falsa –"Hay una luz en este árbol de Navidad que no está brillando. Me lo llevo al taller para arreglarlo y así poder dártelo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Wakko: "Que mentira más grande" –dijo dentro del árbol.

El Grinch pudo escucharlo y de un patadón hizo sacudir el árbol. Entonces, el Grinch le dio un acaricia en su cabeza, le dio algo de beber y le envío a la cama.

Cindy Lu: "Oye, Santa"

Grinch: "¿Si?" –dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Cindy Lu: "Por favor, no te olvides del Grinch. Sé que todos dicen que él es muy malo y cruel, pero yo no creo que sea así porque quiero… solo tuvo una mala infancia que algún niño huérfano lo tendría" –dijo entrando a su cuarto.

El Grinch sorprendido estaba por las palabras que le dijo la niña, eso lo hizo reflexionar por el momento mientras agarraba el árbol sin saber que los Animaniacs estaban adentro y lo metió en la chimenea.

Grinch: "Vamos Max, es hora de terminar nuestro trabajo"

Max hizo un sonido de cansancio y continuo caminar con el trineo que estaba todas las bolsas pesada. Robaba cada cosa incluyendo la leña de la chimenea, dejando sin nada en cada hogar ni con una pequeña migaja para un ratón.

Todo estaba hecho para el Grinch mientras el atardecer se acercaba. Todos los Quienes, aún en sus camas. Todos los Quienes, aún estaban durmiendo Cuando empacó su trineo, Empacó con sus regalos, las cintas, los envoltorios, las etiquetas, el oropel e incluso las corbatas. Alzo al lado del Montaña de Crumpit, manejó con el lote a la cofa de las montañas mientras se preparaba para tirarlo.

Grinch: "Buh, Buh para los Quienes. En tan solo unos minutos, los Quienes descubrirán que no hay nada en sus hogares y comenzaran sus lloriqueos durante uno minutos" –dijo mientras saltaba de alegría.

Dentro de los sacos de regalos, los hermanos Warner observa a la aldea quienes los Quienes habían salido de sus hogares mientras observaba cada lugar sin ninguna decoración.

Dot: "Oh, pobrecillos" –dijo bajando del trineo haciendo que el Grinch la notara.

Wakko: "Los Quienes no tendrá nada para esta Navidad"

Grinch: "Exacto, eso es lo que quería. Caras entristecidas" –dijo alegrándose para así mismo –"Ahora que los Quienes se han despertado, comenzara a lloriquear. Un sonido que me encantaría escuchar" –dijo mientras preparaba su oído para escuchar los lamentos de los Quienes.

Yakko saco su telescopio y observo algo sorprendente, los Quienes no se encontraban tristes, al contrario, estaba cantando de alegría.

Yakko: "Vaya, al parecer los Quienes están disfrutando sin los regalos" –dijo haciendo que Wakko y Dot se acercara a él.

El Grinch simplemente no lo podría creer, no había regalos, ni comida, decoración… Nada. Sin ninguna razón para él comenzó a pensar acerca de lo ocurrido.

Grinch: "No lo entiendo… ¡¿Por qué no están lloriqueando?!" –grito.

De pronto, observo a los Animaniacs quienes se saludaban por Navidad y también a su perro Max quien los acompañaba. El Grinch estaba muy confundido con respecto a ello que tuvo que pensar bastante para compréndelo.

Grinch: "Tal vez, la Navidad… no solo se trata de regalos, sino que…" –dijo mientras comenzaba a ver a los Animaniacs –"Se trata de algo más" –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

De pronto, el diminuto corazón del Grinch comenzaba a latir fuertemente mientras crecía a cada latido y una sonrisa se le apareció en su rostro verdoso.

Grinch: "Ahora lo comprendo…" –dijo observando a Max –"Oh Max, ¡Feliz Navidad!" –dijo alzando sus brazos.

Max ladro de alegría y salto donde su amo quien lo abrazo fuertemente y este observo a los Animaniacs quienes lo miraban.

Grinch: "Y feliz Navidad para ustedes, niños"

Animaniacs: "¡Feliz Navidad!" –gritaron al unísono.

El Grinch comenzó a abrazar a los hermanos Warner mientras se reían a carcajadas, sin embargo, el trineo estaba a punto de caerse y el Grinch observo con horror y salió del abrazo para sostener los regalos.

Grinch: "Debo proteger… los regalo" –dijo entre dientes mientras sostenía fuertemente los regalos.

Los Animaniacs observaron la escena y comenzaron a ayudarlo hasta hacer que el trineo fuera directo hacia ellos hasta ir hacia Villaquién.

Grinch: "¡Chicos, hay que proteger los regalos!" –dijo manejando el trineo.

Wakko: "A la orden, capitán" –dijo agarrando fuertemente los regalos.

Dot: "¡Ya estamos llegando a Villaquién!" –le indico.

Grinch: "¡¿Y cómo frenamos?!" –grito desenfrenado.

Yakko: "Fácil, con los frenos" –dijo sacando 2 palas.

Lo puso en frente del trineo y este comenzó a tambalearse hasta llegar donde todos los Quienes que estaba tomados de las manos y observaron el trineo que estaba a punto de chocar y al momento de chocar contra los Quienes, se detuvo por el momento.

Yakko: "Eso sí que estuvo cerca"

Los Quienes observaron las inmensas bolsas que contenía todos los regalos y el Grinch salió del trineo muy avergonzado por su acto y se puso en frente de todos para que lo escuchara.

Grinch: "Jeje… eh, bueno solo quería decirles… una gran disculpa a todos ustedes" –dijo bajando su cabeza –"Durante toda mi vida he estado solo, observando a las personas y familiares pasar de lo mejor y eso me llevo a tener un odio en la Navidad".

Los Quienes comenzaron a mirarlo con un poco de tristeza al Grinch al decir su declaración y en una de los Quienes, Cindy Lu miro con tristeza en sus ojos mientras veía a su madre.

Grinch: "Quienes, lamento haber robado su Navidad" –dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse de la aldea junto con Max.

Los Animaniacs se miraron al escuchar la declaración del Grinch y de pronto, Cindy Lu corrió donde él mientras agarraba su mano haciendo que se sorprendiera.

Cindy Lu: "Sr. Grinch, ¿Quiere cenar con nosotros en esta Navidad?" –dijo ofreciéndose.

El Grinch observo muy confundido a la pequeña y observo a su madre quien tenía una sonrisa.

Grinch: "¿De verdad me quieres en tu casa después de lo que he hecho?" –se puso de rodilla para estar a su altura.

Cindy Lu: "Usted ha estado solo durante mucho tiempo, no sería justo que pase otra Navidad en solitario" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

El Grinch de pronto quiso llorar hasta que observo a los Animaniacs atrás de la pequeña niña.

Yakko: "Hasta las personas solitarias, tiene un poco de bondad en él" –dijo abrazando a sus hermanos.

Grinch: "Si, lo sé" –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Cindy Lu: "Ustedes también pueden venir a la fiesta" –dijo ella.

Wakko: "¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, amiga" –dijo abrazándola.

Dot: "Una gran Navidad que hemos tenido"

Los Quienes comenzaron a festejar luego de que el Grinch finalmente pudo conocer el verdadero significado de la Navidad. Él junto con Max y los Animaniacs fueron a la casa de Cindy Lu para festejar la fiesta Navideña comiendo toda lo que había en la mesa.

Grinch: "Creo que, pasar con la familia y amigos te hace sentir bien en esta fecha" –dijo poniéndose un cubierto.

Yakko: "Estas en lo cierto, Grinchis" –dijo con una sonrisa.

El Grinch rodo sus ojos ante el apodo que le puso.

Grinch: "Feliz Navidad, chicos"

Animaniacs: "¡Feliz Navidad!" –dijeron abrazándolo.

El Grinch hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a comer la comida de la mesa, ahora que ya sabía lo que era exactamente la Navidad, decidió cambiar su actitud y convertirse en una buena persona.

Cindy Lu: "Feliz Navidad, Sr. Grinch"

Grinch: "Feliz Navidad, pequeña"

Y así, el cascarrabias Grinch se había vuelto bondadoso gracias a lo que realmente significaba la Navidad… y también a los Animaniacs.

 **-El Fin-**

* * *

 **Y así termina este Crossover navideño, espero que les haya gustado para estas fiestas navideñas. Otra cosa, esta historia me base tanto en las versiones del cine (De Jim Carrey y la nueva animada del 2018) y algunos diálogos me base en el libro original. Las canciones son:**

 **-Hoy es navidad (Canción original)**

 **-You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Bob Malone) pero al estilo de los Animaniacs**


End file.
